Breaking Presidential
by Emogoth Faggot Rekt
Summary: (Sequel to breaking presidential 1) Jaden Perdue go's from good morman boy, to gangster meth dealer. WARNING: Contains strong sexual content, profanity to the max, if you're a liberal cuck or a snowflake don't read this. Also, if you're a feminist you don't wanna read this, your period will start earlier, and you'll want to commit suicide.


**A/N: Sequel to breaking fame. If you didnt read that, go read that. My brother made this in 2016 on Wikipedia, all credit to him, he has yet to make a account, but if he does, I'll show it to you. Hope you enjoy!**

Breaking

Presidential Wikia

Table of Contents

Breaking Presidential Wikia

The Sequel To The Fake Ass Squad-2015-2016/Breaking Fame

The story.

Prologue Mid July 2015:Logan Perdue,Mackie Turner,And Matt Rowlette were walking around at night drinking some mikes and Hard Alcohol.They snuck out of There houses then met up.They walked down Logans street and then Logan saw a guy he knew and since it was almost time to go home he asked this 6'4 hunk man if they could get a ride,his name was Jake.He said "yes,ill meet you at the morman church." The 3 walked to the church.When they got there Logan kept pacing,matt asked "whats wrong"?.Logan was like "i really need to watch some porn right now". Matt laughed.Mackie was to drunk notice anything.Then Logan sat down and pulled out his phone.Matt asked "logan what are you doing".Logan replied"A man has needs".He pulled out his cock and turned on some porn.He then started stroking his fat cock.He was moaning and saying "oh fuck yeah,im gonna make my nice cock cum oh yah baby im gonna fucking cummmm!'.Then he stopped.Then he stared at matt.Matt made a scared face."Matt do you think mackies so drunk i could fuck him".Logan asked.Matt sat there.no response.Then logan went up to drunk ass mackie.Mackie was singing a song.Logan said "oh mackie your gonna be singing when i make that cock cum." He then took mackies pants off and shirt then stood mackie up,and bent him over and started fucking mackie in the ass while stroking mackies cock.Then they both cummed.After the gay sex,Logan pulled up his pants and let mackie stand there naked.Then jake finally came through.Logan picked mackies naked ass up and put him on his back.Then Matt And Logan and passed out Mackie got in the car.The Car ride was pretty normal,just jake asking for common directions.Then Jake started speeding to get to the destination faster and then cops out of no where showed up.Jaked Pulled over his car and hopped out and pulled out a sub machine gun and started firing.Matt and logan were freaking out."Matt what the fuck!".Logan screamed.Alot of the Cops Gave up and put there hands up and there guns down.Jake shot most of them.Then one Cop shot jake in the chest.Jake fell down.The cops raced to Jake.Then jake was arrested.Then they opened up the doors to the car and found Matt Logan And Mackie in there.They escorted the kids home.

Chapter 1 December 25 2019 Christmas Day 12 AM:Its been several months since the crazy incidents of Donald Trumps execution,everyone was happy.Matt And Reed Made the shitty united states of a america a new country and better.There was a party at the white house.It was full of strippers and naked bitches.Matt And Reed invited there old friends Trevor and Hayden to the party.The white house doorbell rang.Matt raced to the door.It was Trevor and Hayden.Trevor and Hayden walked in.Hayden went up to the strippers and pulled out his bag of cocaine and they all snorted coke together,then he pulled down his pants and the strippers snorted coke off his asshole.Biggie smalls-Big Poppa was blaring.Hayden started dancing his ass off butt naked.Trevor was laughing and recorded it with his iphone.Reed was to busy fucking all of the strippers in there ass.Matt was getting his cock sucked and smoking a blunt.Yes it was the good life. But they were starting to let it get to them,and they were way over there head.

Chapter 2 February 2 2020 Perdue Residence:

Dan Perdue sat with his wife and his Two Kids Eating breakfast.

"Jaden,why have you been so different lately,not obeying."

Jaden replied."The Government killed my brother".

Dan Stared at Jaden."Look i know,its terrible,they killed trump to, I dont believe there ludacris story about trump being crazy and attempting to kill them."

Jaden replied "Who the fuck would even elect rappers."

Dan gave Jaden a mad look and then said "dont talk like that! we are a morman family,we do not cuss,joseph smith would not want you saying that crude nasty language".Jaden Stood up and said "Dad Fuck you,you stupid morman pussy,you are a little bitch that does nothing but be a bitch that worships a false prophet named joseph smiths asshole".Renee Perdue stood up.She went over to Jaden and smacked him in the face.Dan replied "Thats it you little motherfucker,you wanna be like Logan and be a worthless criminal,so be it,your acting just like those rappers,me and your mother will not ever associate with such scum".Renee stared at dan.And then felt guilty.She was thinking and remembering about Donald's cock in her,Matts cock,and Reeds cock."Jaden just leave,its almost time for school(college),you need to go out to the stop sign and wait for the Transit".Said Renee.Jaden hesitated then gave them all bad looks.And walked out of the room.

Chapter 3: July 24 2019

After Matt And Reed executed Trump and all the guards,they decided to make a live broadcast explaining the story of what happened.

Chapter 4: February 2 2020

The bus ride for Jaden Perdue was long.He was listening to a morman radio station on his iphone with 3g wifi.He was a very spoiled morman.And now he was acting just like his dead worthless brother... Logan perdue.He was getting tired of the morman music,he switched through channel to channel,until he finally heard something he liked.It was a gangster rap channel.Jaden Perdue started bobbing his head and all he did was sing the whole way there was "Fucking bitches in the ass,fucking bitches really fast".After the bus ride.He showed up to the local college CBC.He did a chemistry class there with Professor Steve Jamenson. He walked out of the bus,listening to the gangster rap music feeling like a badass.He made it to class.Everyone was at there seats besides him.He then realized he was late.Professor Jamenson glared at Jaden.Jaden sat down and took his seat.Professor Jamenson then started going on about molecules and other scientific bullshit that Jaden already knew and didnt care about.Class was pretty long that day.All Jaden thought about was drugs and pussy the whole day due to the rap music he was listening to.He felt guilty.This was not him.He was a good little rich morman trying to succeed in life.But right now hes acting like his brother.Except he was listening to rap not emo music.After class ended,Jaden was walking out the door like the rest of the students,then Professor Jamenson stopped him."Jaden what is up with you,your the star of the class?".Jaden hesitated then replied "Fuck you,shut your fucking mouth,i have not had a fucking night of rest lately,everyone stresses me out,JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME DO MY OWN THING.Professor Jamenson froze.Then pointed to get out.Jaden walked out.He turned on his iphone and started listening to his rap music.As he was walking out his college,someone stopped him.

Chapter 5: February 4th 2020

Matt and Reed sat in there oval office chairs.Discussing country matters.Matt was only 19.His birthdate was october 6 2000.Reed was in his early twenties.

"That party was fucking dope!".Matt exclaimed.Reed replied "yes,but i think we are letting our fame get to us to much".Matt stared at reed,glared,then replied "Reed everyone used to call us a retard,say we are ugly,and would not let us at our parties,now we are famous rappers and the fucking president of united states,and those popular kids were not invited to this party,we deserve this".Reed replied "yeah we do,but we cant get over our heads".Matt replied "we wont,i promise".

Chapter 6:February 2 2020.The person who stopped him was a tall jock looking motherfucker.Jaden glared at him."What do you want,wanna call me a morman nerd or some bullshit?".Jaden screamed.The tall jock then replied "no man,haha calm down,just wanted to know if you wanted to smoke some weed,you seemed tense today,my names Cole".Jaden smiled,then replied "lets fucking do it!".Cole and Jaden walked behind CBC.There was two girls and a mexican man with bongs in there hands.Jadens cock got very erect when he saw the bitch with a fat ass.Cole walked Jaden over to the bitch with the fat ass."Hi my names Stephanie".The bitch with the fat ass said.Then the other girl said "He does not need to know our name,he came for the weed obviously"."My names Lexy".The other girl added.Jaden wanted to fuck them both.he felt guilty,but he was kinda liking his new self."Lets get to the point,essays,i wanna get my self realllly high".Said the mexican."By the way my names Juan".The two girls lighted up the weed in the bongs and everyone took turns,as jaden was waiting for his turn he could not stop staring at both the girls tits.He was dreaming of doing reverse cowgirl with both of them.It was finally Jadens turn,he sucked in and started coughing,everyone was laughing,but they kept encouraging to take more and more,so he did.Then as they were packing up the bongs,a cop car came by.Everyone got scared.Two cops came out of the car,The cops walked over.One was white.One was black."What you guys smoking there,is that some og kush".The black cop joked.The white cop laughed."Your all under arrest".Said the white cop.Jaden started to tear up.Cole then looked at Jaden and said,"take this,incase theres more".Cole handed Jaden a gun.Jaden was scared.The cops aimed there guns at Cole.Cole then pulled out another gun and shot one of the cops.it was the black cop.then cole started running.the girls ran off."Always gotta kill the black people first,fucking racist asshole!".The white cop screamed.As the cop was chasing Cole,the cop was about to call for backup.Jaden did not know what he was about to do,but he did it.He stood up,aimed the gun,pulled the trigger,there the cop stood flat dead.Cole then ran back and said "thanks for helping buddy,but you gotta get out of here,we are lucky no ones around".Jaden then asked trying to sound thug "what if juan,stephanie, and lexy snitch." Cole then replied "they won't,we have been in worse situations,now leave!".Then Jaden ran off.

Chapter 7:February 2 2020

Professor Jamenson was sitting on his couch watching the news,his wife named Jestine was sucking his dick,she was 5'8 and had long blonde hair.Apparently two cops were brutally murdered behind the Local college he teached at.Jamenson barely even noticed his dick getting sucked.his eyes were glued to the tv.his wife then angrily stopped sucking his dick and stared up at him and said "why do you not ever pay attention to me!,are you cheating on me".Professor Jamenson was tired of this bullshit,like one of his students Jaden,he was to stressed.He then replied to his wife "I wish,i want a women with a nicer ass and a big set of tits that will snort coke off my ballsack".His wife glared up at him and then said "im leaving you im done!".Professor Jamenson replied "thank god!,get the fuck out of my house so i can watch the news then jack off to one of my old playboys,or maybe go on the interweb or whatever that damn things called to jack off to some of that newschool porn!".She got off the couch and walked away and never came back.

Chapter 8:February 2 2020

The walk home was long for Jaden,just not in distance,but for his mind to take in.He just murdered a cop,got away with it,and smoked weed.

Eventually he finally reached home.As he opened the door everyone was looking at him,espicially Dan.Renee asked "Are you okay,there was a murder at your school today,we thought something might have happened".Jaden then replied "Thats funny,i had no clue".The lie he made killed his insides.He then went upstairs to take a shower.He turned on his iphone,turned on the shower,took his clothes off,rubbed his belly to prepare himself for the beat down he was about to make on his fat cock,he did not care if his iphone got damaged,he just needed to take the stress off,he was about to watch some porn videos in the shower.The video and the warm water was making his body feel really good.Espicially his ass and cock."Oh yeah there you go".He kept saying to himself when ever his dick was hitting the best spot.then all of sudden a splurge of cum came out of his cock and he smiled.Then he screamed "IM A MOTHERFUCKING GANGSTERRRRRRR".He was now proud that he smoked weed,and killed a cop,now all he had to do was fuck a bitch.After the shower he went to bed instantly.

Chapter 9:February 2 2020

After all the kids were asleep,Renee and Dan tried fooling around,but it was just not working for Renee,The thought of donalds cock,Matts cock,and Reeds cock was so much better.She also felt guilt.Dan then asked "honey whats wrong?".She then replied "Dan i cannot do this anymore,i cheated on you,im leaving you,im not gonna say because you would never believe."Then she got up.put on her clothes and exited the house.Dan stood there frozen,no word,no muscle,heartbroke as a rock.Renee took a flight to washington dc.Then once she made it there she ordered a taxi to the white house.Then once she got there she walked up to it.The guards asked who she was she said she was "Renee Perdue,the mom Matt And Reed fucked that loved it".The guards called Matt and Reed.they answered.they then said "let her in".The guards escorted her and Then once she saw Matt and Reed she could not control herself.Matt,Reed,And Renee once again got it on.

Meanwhile at Dans house,Dan layed in his bed frozen.He was not heartbroke,but now he scared.He was finally free,he could embrace his homosexuality.But he was to trapped in the closet.He got up out of bed,put his clothes on,grabbed his phone,Exited the house,drove to a dark alley.Then he waited for a tranny to walk by,as the tranny hollered,he let "her" in.He told the tranny his fetish was "sticking your finger in my ass".After he got finished with the tranny,the tranny then looked at him and said "Pay up".He then stared at her,then started crying.Then he screamed "Im sorry!!!".And sped the car up into the brick walls of the alley way and killed them both.

Chapter 10:February 3 2020

Jaden woke up,put his clothes on,took his shower,The usual shit to get ready for school.

He then walked down stairs and his parents both were not there.Jadens little brother was just walking around eating shit out of the cabinets and reading his joseph smith bullshit bible.Jaden stared,then just said fuck it and went outside and waited for the bus.The bus finally approached,he got in board and then listened to his gangster rap music.He made it to CBC.Saw his new friend Cole waiting for him.Cole looked nervous.He approached Jaden and said "You have not told anyone right".Jaden replied "No i never would".They both went inside to there Chemistry class with Professor Jamenson.The class was starting out usual.But then When Professor Jamenson started going on about science,he started talking about the female hormone chemical "Estrogen"."You see students,Estrogen should never have been made,it consits of bitching,and not just shutting up and wanting to please there man,and being just a total cunt".Then he started throwing shit.A couple of students left,but most stayed and laughed and thought it was entertaining.After class almost everyone left,all that was left was Cole and Jaden.When Cole and Jaden tried to leave,Jamenson stopped them."Look boys,do you think im stupid,no one else may have saw it but i did,i know you murdered the two cops".Jaden and Cole made nervous looks at each other and then Cole replied "What the fuck are you talking about!".Professor Jamenson smirked then said "Oh shut up,i think you boys have a real talent with crime,which comes to my proposal,i know the chemistry,i want to make some money,lots,but i think you boys would be talented enough to rob a bank.The white house is what i want to rob,our cuts will be 20 billion each,but in order to rob the bank,we need lots of money for equipment,like guns,armor,helicopters,bla bla bla,anyway we will make this money by cooking crystal meth,get your boys and your connections together,and i will help you guys,im not fucking joking".Jaden then replied "Im in,just make sure i lose my virginity by a bitch".Cole laughed.Then Professor Jamenson said "Im sure theres plenty of meth whores that would fuck you jaden,your a talented man"."Thanks Professor".Said Jaden.Professor Jamenson then replied "Dont mention it,your very talented,And please call me steve".

Chapter 11:February 4 2020

The white house had a new hoe,her name was Renee Rowlette Tupper.She was both Matt and Reeds wife,they shared her with all the guards to.

Matt and Reed were watching the news for once.They stumbled upon this new unsolved murder,two cops murdered,no culprits found.Matt and Reed exchanged looks.

They exited out of there oval office,went up to the top floor till they got to the roof with the helipad.They called in a helicopter.The helicopter came.It was a fat white guy eating nachos piloting."Hop on in".The fat fuck said.Matt and Reed hesitated then hopped in.

They drove to Richland ,Washington state to check out the murder.

Chapter 12:February 4 2020

Jaden woke up for school,He barely even noticed that his parents have not been home for the past day.

His little brother almost did not even care either.

After he got ready and went downstairs and exited the door.A car was parked infront of the house.Then a man exited the car.It was Professor Jamenson,or "Steve".

Jaden raced towards him."What the fuck!".Jaden screamed.Then Steve replied "Calm down,calm down,i figured instead of the long shitty ass bus ride,i would take you,i even picked up cole".Steve pointed at the window.Cole was motioning a hand wave.Jaden smiled then he and Steve got in the car.

As they got to the college,Cole was smoking a big ass blunt,The car was blaring with rap music.But then Steve stopped in a alley way.Jaden was weirded out."What the hell are you doing".Steve replied "just watch".3 hookers came out,Jaden then was super excited.The hookers got in and everyone instantly took there clothes off,but as soon as Jaden saw the dick he freaked out."What the fuck!".Jaden screamed.Steve replied "oh my god i did not know,they had dicks..".Jaden then replied "Did you know they were tranvesitites"?.Steve replied "well,yes,but there women if they dont got dicks".Jaden went ape shit and beat the shit out of the hookers and threw them out of the car.Then everyone put there clothes on and raced off to the college.When they finally got there.They noticed two men in Tuxedos were scoping out the place.They exited the car,and walked over to them.It was Presidents Matt and Reed.All 3 of them hated them."What the fuck are you doing on our campus"!.screamed Jaden."Investigating a murder,im the motherfucking president of the united states,you need to show some respect".Said Matt.The two presidents walked away and found another place to scope out.They all went into chemistry class.After class was over.Steve as usual ordered Cole And Jaden to stay behind."Heres my new batch of meth,find some idiots to sell it to".Cole and Jaden put the meth in there pocket,it was in a ziploc baggie,but had alot of meth in it.When they were walking out of the school,two cops were outside,Jaden and Cole were paranoid as fuck.The two cops approached Jaden and cole.Now they were even more paranoid.It was two cops,one was white,one was black,just like the cops they murdered."Jaden perdue?".The white cop asked."Yes?".Jaden asked scared.The white cop replied "We had to be the breaker of bad news,but your father is dead,we found him dead in this alley way were alot of tranvestite hookers hang out at." Jaden replied "Thank god,i hated that motherfucker".The cops seemed shocked then the white one replied "We have to take your little brother to a foster home,you can fight for custody in court if you want,since your a adult".

Jaden replied "I probably wont,i like to live on my own".The cops glared.then left.

Cole smirked.And stared at Jaden."What man,why are you smiling?".Asked Jaden.Cole then "Do you know what this means,we have a place to cook meth at,im gonna go tell Professor Jamenson!".Jaden then said "Its steve,and okay".

Chapter 13:February 16 2020.

Production was going great at Jadens house.Everyday Steve would cook there.And Then Jaden and Cole would go sell on campus.Steve recently bought a bunch of M4 assault rifles from a gun store.He was the only one with a gun license.And of age.Steve was 45.While Jaden and Cole were 19.But they still did not have enough money or men to rob the white house.But one day when everyone was hanging out at Jadens house,steve thought of a plan."Okay i got a plan boys,this church has alot of money,i know alot of us here are religious,but a man has to do what he has to do to tear down this terrible country and save america".Steve said.Jaden replied "Im morman,we believe in a false god anyway".Cole replied "Yah and my parents are morman to".Steve then replied "Well thats wonderful,im christian,i believe in the real god,but the church were blowing up is a muslim church".

"You did not say anything about blowing it up?!".Jaden replied.Then steve said "Its full of worthless muslims anyway,they already have killed a bunch of innocent people,fuck those sand niggers".Cole then laughed and said "Im in".Steve Then said "Good,this is how its gonna happen,they have church every Friday,the plan is to pretend your one of them and dress up in that little stupid turban and hide a gun in that motherfucker,not a bomb hahah,then do not show your face to much and go to there secret vault room,its full of bombs and shit,there a corrupt church,but thats where the money is,once you get that money,we will have enough to rob a bank,and after the bank heist we will have enough for the White house heist."The 3 smiled.Then Jaden and Cole got prepared.

Chapter 14:February 17 2020,The Mosque Job

Steve drove Jaden and Cole to the Mosque.

Jaden and Cole exited the vehicle.They nervously went inside.They both had there M4's in there pants hidden under there turban.They walked in and were greated by lots of sandniggers worshipping and singing songs."FUCKKK DONALLLD TRUMPPPP,LETS RAPE WHITE PEOPLEEEE".Was what the sandniggers were singing to a arabian beat.Jaden and Cole kept walking by the crowd until they saw the room they were supposed to go to.But there was a guard there.They approached the guard.The guard said "No entrance,only special people allowed".Jaden started telling the guard jokes.The guard was laughing.then the guard said "Ill be right back,dont you go into that room haha,i have to take a shit blessed by my false god".Then Jaden smirked,and Jaden and cole walked into the room.It was full of bombs,they then looked around for the vault.There it was.But they needed a key.They waited for the guard.When the guard came back he was furious he screamed "Intruder! i told you no entrance,the guard got closer,then cole kicked him in the balls and took the guard,pulled down his pants and shoved the m4 stick up his worthless sandnigger ass and then cole screamed "give us the motherfucking key!",The guard then threw the key.Then Jaden shot the guard in the head.They put the key in.Then Jaden called steve."We have the money now what do we do,i mean we dont have it in our hands,its alot of money".Jaden said to steve.Steve replied "Theres a Big money bag in there you can put it in,you guys will both wear two money bags,even if its heavy,i will be there to pick you up,remember to plant the bombs and explode the church,no evidence,and no one will care,there all sand niggers anyway."Jaden and Cole packed the money up,Found the bombs,Planted the bombs,then ran out and shot everyone as fast they could,ran out the building and there was steve waiting in the car and they ran in to the car.As soon as they drove away that building turned into fire works.

"Good job guys,that shit was beautiful,the explosion the glory,all for the american people,well once was,its now the united states of Matt and Reed,i know just what bank to rob now".Yelled Steve happily.

Chapter 15:March 3rd 2020 The Bank Job

"Now boys you go in loud and clear,no casualties,ill be waiting on the roof with the helicopter that we bought with that hard earned american bombing mosque money,drive your new car to the Bank.Said Steve.The 3 were at Jadens house.They then left.Steve took his helicopter.Jaden and Cole took there new car.

As they got there.Jaden was nervous,but ready.They had ski masks on and tuxedos and armed with heavily automatic assault rifles.

Jaden and Cole exited the car.They went in the bank,guns out."EVERYONE ON THE FUCKING GROUND THIS IS A STICK UP".Cole screamed.a couple security guards chased towards them with shitty pistols.They called in the swat team.Jaden shot both of them."Fuck man they called more backup!,fuck!".Jaden screamed to steve over the phone ."Im out fuck this,im driving off,you are on your own".steve replied

Jaden and Cole raced for the vault fast.They made it to the vault,but the swat team flew through the windows.Cole then yelled "Jaden shoot them all,while i pack this money up."Jaden was shooting his ass off.It was easy at first because they just kept going down a rope through the windows,but more and more kept coming,then they started coming through the entrance of the bank.Jaden kept holdin onto each bullet,but he knew he was gonna lose,he was so angry,he aimed his gun at Cole,cole stared then said "what are you doing man".Jaden screamed "WE ARE GONNA FUCKING DIE ANYWAY,IF IT WAS NOT FOR YOU I WOULD HAVE NEVER SMOKED WEED OR KILLED A COP AND THEN STEVE WOULD HAVE NEVER WANTED TO ROB A BANK,FUCK YOU!".Bang.Cole was dead.Then Jaden ran infront of the bullets the swat team was shooting.Jaden was just another dead Perdue.The swat then went up to the dead bank robbers,removed there mask,they recovered the identities to be Cole Mayhem and Jaden Perdue,They called The presidents in.President Matt and Reed were tooken by private jet,it took a while.Then once they made it to the bank,Matt and Reed were shocked when they walked in and saw who the culprits were.Reed then said i feel sorry for the Professor,he took the boys to school,i guess we know the two cop murderes now.Meanwhile in Steves helicopter:Steve put on his parachute,he was so paranoid he was burying up his helicopter in the river,he was about to jump out of it,then he made his move.He flew in the air,it took him a while to get on land,and hours to walk back home.But once he did,it was worth it.He was never caught.

Chapter 16 January 1st 2029 End Game/Finale.

Devin Perdue now 17 years old,has been in a foster home most of his life,he had a dead father,two dead brothers,a sister living in a different country and a mother fucking the two presidents.He had quite the shitty life.But all that changed when someone came to adopt him.Devin was sitting in his little room full of other retarded foster children.

"Devin!".The foster home lady Madison Cock lover said.A man has came to adopt you,his name is Steve Jamenson.I know you are a little old,but i think you will like him.Hes a professor at a local college CBC.Devin got up,pretty excited.Madison Took Devin to go meet his new Daddy.There stood a geeky man with glasses about 5'11.Devin was excited though."Hi my names steve,i really think your cool,and i wanna adopt you,is that okay with you?".Devin replied "yes,no one has ever adopted me,thank you!".Madison smiled.And Off Devin and his new daddy went.

Devin exited the building,finally having a freedom.They went into steves car.Steve took his new little puppet,to fun things all day and even bought him a playstation 7.After that they went back to steves house and ordered some pizza.Then the new family sat down on the couch.Then Devin said to his new dad "Thanks for helping me with that bullshit man,i hated that place,i wish it could just blow up".Steve looked at him and said,"Devin,i have a proposal for you,i read your record,im not gonna bullshit you,you were quite the criminal at your orphanage,stealing,fighting,but i have one thing you could do,is rob it,get revenge." Devin smiled.Then said "Hell yeah daddy!".Steve smiled to.Then Devin said "Dad i find you super attractive,can we have sex?".Steve smiled and like father like son,they made passionate love.

After the love making the night was still young."You ready for the bank robbery"?.Steve asked his son who was covered in his cum."Yes daddy,anything for you".Steve got out of his bed,his beautiful ass was shining in Devins face,Devin liked it.Steve pulled out a gun and a mask out of the closet.Steve then said "Alright son,put your clothes on,grab this gun and im gonna drive you to the place".After they got ready,they drove over to the place.Devins dumbass exited the car ran through the orphanage door gun blazing.Steve took off,he knew it was gonna be bad.Devin was shooting all the kids in the place,even the 3 year olds,he kept asking everyone "WERES THE CASH BITCH".While he was shooting them.He shot all the Foster home ladies to,but Madison was no where in sight.She then popped out of nowhere and had a gun in her hand and fired straight at Devins face.She ran over to devin,removed his mask...Then she gasped.Then said to herself "I always knew he was crazy,i feel so sorry for this steve man,he is probably dead to".Meanwhile as steve was driving home,he kept saying to himself "shit shit shit shit shit shit,i knew this plan would suck".Then all of sudden his car started flying up in the air,he was freaking out,he looked out his window,it was a UFO.He was getting sucked up,he tried jumping out of his car,but the ufo sucked him up to.As he finally reached the inside of it.Suprisingly what appeared to be a human was there,seeming to be waiting for him.Then the human said "Hi my names Ron Russel,I am the father of long gone Mackie Turner,hes a quarter alien,im half,we can take on human forms to,my dad was full and died of a alien std years ago,i understand you wanna take over the white house and kill matt and reed,i can help you do that,we are driving there now,you see i been watching you for years,but now i think the time is right to start buisness with you,i have troops of men that are gonna help you with the take over,i decided now the time is right ". Steve smiled and said "Fuck yes".When they finally reached The white house Matt and Reed Heard a sound and ordered all there guards with guns.They saw a thing in the air.Then reeds mouth dropped and said "Its a fucking ufo!".The Ufo deployed and waves of aliens came out and shot guards.Matt ,Renee, and Reed were in the oval office.There guards were weak compared to these things.Then after there guards were wiped out by the aliens, Steve finally exited the ufo and ran in the white house.Steve ran to the oval office.The presidents and there bitch heard the footsteps."No matter what happens,reed,Renee,i love you".Matt screamed.Reed then yelled "Pull out your fucking gun!".Steve then ran in gun blazing and Matt and Reed were dodging bullets,but Renee did not,she took it,and unfortunately died.Behind steve were two of Rons men.

"You do anything,your a dead man."Steve yelled to Matt And Reed.Matt and Reed looked like they were gonna cry.Then steve added "Aww are you gonna fucking cry cuz i killed your little whore princess bitch,oh cry pussy,you have been given to many chances,a president is not supposed to have 10 years,only two terms bitch!".Reed then said "You are a pussy ass fat ugly nerd".Steve replied "You cant do shit,you will be dead in seconds,i got my men right here,isnt that right".The aliens looked at him and said "You are a very evil man,you are done for,after seeing all of this happen,the boss has decided to leave the white house alone,Matt and Reed are free to kill you".Then The aliens sucked up Steves weapons,and the aliens teleported back to there ship and left off.Then matt and reed smirked."Should i do the honors or you reed?".Said Matt.Reed replied "Lets do it both".Then matt and reed Shot steve in the head.America was safe again.The End.


End file.
